So Long
by Hidden in Shadow's Safety
Summary: She hated leaving him. Yet she did it anyway, in order to make her own life. When they meet up again, the two siblings are almost complete opposites from how they used to be. In the battlefield she calls her home, she managed to find love, as well as an ever-constant fear of losing them.


SO LONG

Prologue:

Loopholes

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters in here with the exception of a few obvious OCs. Trust me, you'll recognize them.**

"Are you fucking insane!?" my mother cried, her greying hair falling from it's bun. "You're a girl! You wouldn't stand a chance out there. A Titan would eat you the moment you left Wall Maria!"

"I was planning on joining the Military Police or the Garrison, Ma! I wouldn't get hurt there!" I yelled back. My voice fell as I added, "but you know what, maybe I _will_ join the Scouting Legion."

Not saying another word, I stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs, my feet causing the wood to creak loudly in protest.

Bursting into my room, I slammed the door shut behind me and started stuffing clothes randomly into a canvas bag before I heard a small voice ask, "Anna, where are you going?"

Turning around, I knelt in front of my little brother and replied, "I'm going into the military, like I told you I would when you were still really little. I have to leave tonight though, instead of tomorrow morning. If I wait, Ma and Pa will both stop me."

"She don't want you to get hurt," the five year old replied. "I don't want you to too."

I smiled softly, ruffling his hair. "It's okay, Jean, I promise I won't get hurt. Now, do you want to help me pack up?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Jean started grabbing things for me as I folded them and packed them tightly into my bag. By the time we were done, Ma was calling us down for supper.

"-So basically, that crazy, suicidal daughter of yours wants to join not only the military, but the _Scouting Legion,_" she said to someone as Jean and I walked into the room. Pa turned to me in a fury, his face bright red in anger. "Annalise Sophilia Kirchstein-" I knew right then I was in for one of his rage lectures – he always started with using my full name. "- you are _NOT _joining the fucking military, let alone the goddamn Scouting Legion. Your mother and I have both told you before, fighting is a man's job! And to make sure you don't sneak off, you're not leaving the house tomorrow."

Glancing down at my brother slightly, I sighed. "Fine," I surrendered. "I won't go to the town square tomorrow morning." No matter how much Ma and I fought, I was always at least a little afraid of Pa. I've never won a fair argument against him. Fortunately, he was horrible at noticing loopholes, and I made sure I had one in there.

That evening, the meal was absent of it's usual chatter. It was awkward, and I couldn't shake the feeling of self-blame that clouded my mind.

"Are you staying home now?" Jean asked as I closed the door behind us. I could hear our parents getting ready for bed in the next room, so I made sure to keep my voice down.

"I'm leaving tonight, once Ma and Pa are asleep," I replied gently. "I'm sorry Jean, but this is something I have to do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I stayed home. You understand, don't you?"

"I get it," Jean nodded as I slipped my boots on and tied the laces.

Silently, we waited in our room until I could hear Pa's loud snoring. Picking up my bag, I set it by the foot of Jean's bed. Walking carefully, I lifted the blanket up and tucked him in.

"Be careful Jean," I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't forget to write me a letter when they've finally calmed down. Take it to the post office, and tell them it's to go to the Trainee base. They'll know what to do from there. And remember the things I taught you, since I can't protect you from Thomas anymore."

"You too, Anna," Jean whispered, "and don't worry, I'll kick his ass!"

"Don't talk like that, either. You know how much trouble I get in when I slip up, and I'm twelve. It'll be worse for you."

After Jean fell asleep, I placed another kiss n his forehead -a goodbye one this time- before slinging my bag over my shoulder. Pushing the window open all the way, I lowered the rope ladder under the sill, and climbed outside. It was a warm night, so I didn't bother trying to close it all the way behind me; halfway would do. As soon as both my feet were on the ground, I set off at a run towards the centre of town.

I had a plan formed in my head. I would sleep at the base of the fountain, and then I would no doubt be awake at dawn. I had a little bit of money, so I could buy something from the market for my breakfast once it opened. After that, I'd go right back to the square and wait.

Finally, after being cooped up in Trost under my parents' strict views and ideals for 12 years, I was able to branch off and make my own life, the way I wanted to. So maybe it _would _be a life in the military, but it would still be my own.

**A.N. Yay, I got another story going. Since I've switched fandoms, that does mean that All You Have has been discontinued. Although, if I do get back into Death Note, I may or may not continue it. **

**Read, Review, Favourite, Follow, whatever you want to do, please.**


End file.
